Shy Witch and the Ruthless Ninja
by friendlylittlekitkat
Summary: This story has been transfered here from my other account, brebre14. To read the summary. look inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. **

**Today is a new suprise for you guy's. A crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto. I decided as this is my second try in a crossover that I wanted to give it a shot to do so. So anyway's we are going off towards the story. Have fun. Oh for the pairing, you are gonna have to wait to get there. It's a suprise. *wink wink***

**Kakashi: She's having too much fun about this isn't she?**

**Harry: Yep. It's due to her drinking pop recently. Apparently she's trying to be an all nighter tonight.**

**Severus: *scoff* as if the brat will ever do such a thing. most likely she'll pass out round three or two in the morning at night. *snears***

**Me: Sevvie your so mean to me now you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Harry and Kakashi snickers making Severus glare at them.**

**Severus: Fine. Brebre14 does not own Harry Potter or Naruto. if she did the world is doomed to the devil.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not that evil!...**

**anyway's...on with the show.**

* * *

**PREVIEW: **_ Yuki was trapped in a dark bloody room by one she thought was her friend before magic transported her in a whole world that will change her. Yuki worries about survival before she met one Naruto Uzumaki and his teammates and friends, yet she found a love in a way people will think weird yet seemed appropriate. Watch Yuki as she strive her confidence and boost a new suprise._

* * *

Yuki walked out of her common room towards the hall sighing. She and Ron had a fight again. This time because he didn't believe that slytherin could be good people with only their sly cunning. He never really understands things like Yuki does and that made her heart break. Ever since the Dursley's and the letter incident, she actually thought everything would change for the better in her live. But things just didn['t go her way. Heading towards the great hall she never knew Ron Weasley and his friends came up behind her before knocking her out.

Yuki Potter groaned while opening her green eyes to dim light. She looked around the room and groaned. _'Great. I'v been kidnapped. Wonder who actually kidnapped me this time. It can't have been voldemort or his followers, we made an agreement.' _Yuki thought while looking around the room.

The walls had dents in them. They were painted in white with blood red colors. Wait a minute. _' That red is not a color. It's blood!'_ Yuki thought frantically. A dark chuckle came from behind her but she was tied so she couldn't see who it was. "Well Potter. We should'v thought you would agree with us about the slytherins. Concerning how evil and pathetic they are."The breath of the voice blew in her ear making her shiver. She recognized that voice. " Weasley" She sneared.

The boy, who stood before her now laughed. " Yep, and this time we're the ones besides your beloved relatives get to starve you in the dark. Before I go, I thought to say have a good time but that would be telling you the opposite" Ronald Weasley said before snearing at her as well as turning around and slamming the door behind him.

10 DAYS LATER:

Yuki groaned. She was starving. She smelled too, seeing as she never got the chance to use the bathroom in nearly ten days. She needed a shower more then ever. But the most of all, she wanted love. She just wanted to be protected. It's all she ever wished. Some day, if whenever, She'll get revenge. She'll kill Ronald Weasley. And that day comes, she'll follow Voldemort's offer in joining him. But first, she just wants people to love her for her.. Closing her eyes, sleep consumed her very being.

Mother of magic heard her chosen childs thoughts and was angry. The boy that tortured her little magic daughter was enough to grant her daughter's wish. Sending out feelings of love towards her little witch, Magic sent little Yuki to the world of ninja's for her to find love and acceptance.

Unknown to the whole world of magic, bright white light surrounded Yuki Potter and her body was gone without a trace. A certain Weasley angry that he could not find the one who decided that slytherins are to be treated fairly.

* * *

IN KONOHA:

Naruto hummed cheerfully. His sensie had accepted him and his teammates into the chuunin exams. He just couldn't wait for the exams to come. He walked towards the training grounds where his team would be for training. _Wham! _

"Aaaarrg." Naruto at the weight on top of him. He pushed the weight off of him before looking at the two bodies in shock. There was a girl that a little bit older then him. She was beautiful in ways he hoped could never be that much beautiful on the face of the earth. She had black wavy hair with a curious black lightning bolt scar across her forehead. She was very slim yet she was too skinny plus she had scars all pver her body. Especially welts that strangely look like she was hit with belts. The body next to the girl was just as shocking. It was an animal of a snowy white wolf that looked more snow like and full of shine and beauty one could ever imagine on a wolf.

"NARUTO! What's you taking so long?" Naruto jumped. He turned around to see his teammates and sensie walking towards him with curious expression. " Um this girl and i think its her wolf fell on top of me from mid air." Naruto explained. Kakashi-sensie went over , bending on his knees put his finger on the girls neck and sighed in relief. " The girl's ok. Barley alive as her pulse is faint. I'll take her to the hospital. You guy's can have the rest of today off." Naruto wanted to open his mouth that he wanted to train but looking at the girl he nodded. "I'll help carrying the dog. I'll get Kiba to see if he could get his sister to help." Naruto volunteered.

Kakashi looked suprise at the idea but nodded none the less. "Very well Naruto, you can do just that. Now Sakura and Sasuke, you two may go home now." Sakura looked disgruntled at having to leave her crush but nodded. "Yes sensie." Sasuke grunted in agreement before turning only to look back at the girl in Kakashi's arm's curiously.

Naruto followed his sensie towards the hospital while holding the wolf in his arms thinking on what lies on this girl that fell on him. Maybe, just maybe, he could make a friendship with the girl. One who wouldn't know about the Kyuubi inside him and be disgusted like the rest of the villagers. He could only hope she would accept his friendship.

* * *

**Well tell me what you on my first try on this crossover? Am I doing good so far?**

**Severus: Well she did do an ok job as a first.**

**Harry: I don't know. But why on earth make me into a girl anyways? *shivers in disgust***

**Me: Well Harry dear I'm the author and what I write stays that way. If you have problems with that then I have no means in not letting your magics mate bumping into you.**

**Harry: *eyes wide* you know who they are? Please tell me. **

**Me: *Laughs evilly* No no no harry dear. That whoever your female part (Yuki ) Will be dating as to remain a secret.**

**Sarutobi: Well my dear You know who that person do you?**

**Me:*tilts head towards Sarutobi and smirks* Why yes I do But only my good friend Viper knows who Yuki will be paired with. I'm letting everyone else find out if they read the story and figure it out for themselves. I actually plan on making everyone confused as to who it will be. Muuuuaaaaaaaaahhhahaaahaha.**

**Harry: *Leaning towards Sarutobi* She's creepy. *Sarutobi nodded. **

**Me:Well That's all for now. Please review me and let me know what you think about my first crossover.**


	2. the awakening and meeting

**Hello everyone, sorry to make you wait...I know it's been a long time since I last updated...since some of you might know me as brebre14...do you think I should transport some of my stories to this name (friendlylittlekitkat)? Let me know if I should. and BTW, keep on guessing who Yuki would be paired with..will be a while until I'm sure of it. lol**

* * *

The light burned her emerald green eyes as Yuki woke to white colored walls. _oh great, a hospital. At least it's better then the room i was in thanks to the traitor, _she thought grimacing. Yuki jumped nervously as she watched the door opened, letting her get a good few of the person who was shocked himself.

He had such the bluest eyes she ever saw in her life. He had wild spiky blonde hair that was almost the color yellow. He had a jumpsuit with a 'kill me' color orange that made Yuki cringed back from the bright colors. His face had three whisker's marked on both slightly chubby cheeks. He look to be fourteen years old.

Naruto had just manage to get the room of that mysterious girl that fell on him before. He opened the door and closed it behind him and turned to see wary bright emerald eyes that should not be an eye color. " Your awake!" He said as he rushed over, making the girl yelp and scramble off the bed and run towards the window.

Naruto frowned. She was scared of him, or maybe she's just a shy person. He walked around the bed cautiously towards the girl. He held out his hand, hoping she would accept it. "I won't hurt you you know. And I'll make sure no one around here would harm you either. You can trust me. Please." He pleaded with her. Hoping she'd accept his offer.

Yuki frowned. She did not think she should trust anyone after what kind of 'friends' she ended up making an enemy out of in the past. Yet there was an aura surrounding this boy before her that made her want to shake his hand to let him know he has her trust.

Naruto grinned as he watched the girl before him slowly raised her hand to meet his and clasp her hand into his just a little too shyly. " My names Naruto, what's your's?" He asked. Yuki was just about to answer before the door burst open. making her pull her hand back and huddle just slightly in the corner, watching a girl with actual pink hair come in and proceeded to punch Naruto on the head. " YOU BAKA! You should'v waited for Sasuke-kun." She screamed. Yuki was upset that this pink haired girl would actually hurt Naruto just because he wouldn't wait for someone.

She decided to actually open her mouth. "U..um excuse me. ut why does Naruto have to answer to you? He didn't have to wait for someone if he didn't want to." Yuki flinched under the girls glare, making Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan don't start now." He said. His tone was that firm that the girl, Sakura? went into a shock.

Naruto turned around only to see Yuki huddled in the corner, yet this time she was looking at him with pretty glowing emerald eyes. He held out his hand once more. " Come on, I want you to meet my teammate, her name is Sakura." Sakura after getting out of her shock that Naruto actually kind of scolded her she turned to see the girl from before looked at her warily over Naruto's shoulder.

Feeling ashamed she put her hand, " I'm sorry about that and just as Naruto here said, my names Haruno Sakura. What's your's?" Sakura smiled at her politely, hoping she wouldn't be judged cause of her actions against Naruto.

Yuki wondered if she should shake the girls hand. After all, she did hurt Naruto just a minute ago. Deciding not making enemies while here she put her hand in Sakura's and said, " It's ok I guess. And...my names Yuki." Naruto thoughts jumbled. The name Yuki actually fits the girl before him and he knew that Sakura-chan would just agree. Sakura smiled, the name fits just right. "That's a pretty name Yuki." Yuki smiled shyly at the girl before blushing a rose color making Sakura giggle and Naruto smile.

" Your names are nice too. Both of you they match." Sakura blushed as Naruto just laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. The door opened and Sakura and Naruto both looked worriedly at Yuki who flinched backwards as the hokage came in with two people in the white masks outside. "Jiji just in time, she was awake when I came in. Her names Yuki, Yuki-chan this here is someone I call old man Hokage or just Hokage if you wish to call him that." Sakura had a tick on her forehead that Yuki noticed and warily watched the girl, wondering if she was gonna hit Naruto again.

The old man before smiled gently before removing the pipe from his mouth and into the robes. " Hello, Yuki was it? Nice name. Now your wondering how you got here right?" Seeing the girl nod he continued, " Naruto here claimed to found you and your canine friend, his sensie checked to see if you were just unconscious but your heart rate was slow and they had to bring you to the hospital." He explained. Yuki went into her thoughts, so Naruto saved her. She did feel her magic tingle in recognition when Naruto walked through the door until then she hadn't known why until now. "How long was I out sir?" Yuki couldn't help herself, she just felt timid around this man. He has a strong aura around him.

The Hokage was in bliss. The young girl had a voice with a melody chimed to it. This girl must have a gene somewhere in her family. " You have been unconscious for two weeks Yuki-san." Yuki frozed, she was knocked out for two weeks. How long had she been in that room Weasley locked her in? She thought back when the man explained how Naruto found her, wait canine friend. Her eyes widen, "Wait where's hedwig where is she?" The hokage hold his hands out to calm the girl before she panicked.

"Do not worry, the wolf is currently with vet of our's who is an expert at taking care of a canine wolf. I promise once your released out of the hospital you and I can have a chat in my office then we could go get your little friend." His offer made Yuki relax only slightly. Yuki sat on the bed and said, "alright then thank you sir." The man nodded before walking off leaving the three teens behind him.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Was it good? I hoped it was. please review and tell what you think...pwetty pwetty pwease. I would be happy if you do so for me.**

**till next time everyone. :)**


End file.
